Interdimensional DOOM
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Zim creates a portal through to different worlds hoping to conquer not one universe but several Danny is bored out of his mind barely any ghost activity going on but what happens when an ambitious little Irken shows up? After Phantom Planet T for language
1. Chapter 1

Zim stared at the enemy, assessing its weaknesses, its strength. He pulled out his weapon and held it high.

"Be gone you demon of fifth." he scrubbed the floor with a mop, Gir had played with a pig, the floor was now all muddy, Zim had sent Gir out of the house till it was clean, now this, the floor was the last of the mess to conquer.

"Thanks to Gir i had to spend the day cleaning instead of working on my new project." he said glancing around at the now clean kitchen, satisfied he nodded. "Computer, take care of this fifth bucket, and next time Gir brings a pig, please have him play with it outside."

"But master, wouldn't it just be easier to not have the pig at all." the computer responded.

"Ah, well your right i... wait do not question me; i do not pay you to question."

"But you don't pa..."

"SILENCE!" Zim screeched as the house took the bucket of dirty water and the mop out, dumping the water in the alley and storing the cleaning supplies. Zim opened the trash can and climbed in, the elevator taking him down to the invention room. Zim stood before a swirling vortex of green, then started snickering, the snickering escalated into full blown laughter. After he calmed down he called Gir into the room. Gir arrived, falling out of the elevator and bouncing around before standing up.

"Ooooo, it looks pretty." Gir said smiling and running up to it, Zim caught Gir easily, the motion very common, as Gir ran to the swirling vortex, Gir looked up at Zim, "What is it?" he asked smiling, "Does it make tacos."

"No Gir it's a dimensional traveler, i got the idea for it after i escaped from Dib's fifthly head, afterward i got to thinking, why should the Irken Empire just rule one universe, why not multiple universes, alternate world, other earths." Zim laughed, "It is truly a genius idea, and it came from ME... I AM ZIM!"

"Are there tacos on the other side?" Gir asked looking at it.

"Gir don't touch that, computer run a configuration test, find the closest world to us and bust open a portal to it, it must be ready by the time i get the Voot Cruiser down here."

"Yes sir." the computer responded the lights around the portal lighting up, Zim laughed again.

"I'M AMAZING!" he shouted, going up to the elevator.

"INTRUDER ALERT, SOMEONE IS ON THE PREMISES." the computer sounded.

"Run a biological scan, see who it is." Zim said immediately, and then went to the controls at a wall of monitor looking through them, not seeing anyone.

"It is the human known as Dib." the computer replied.

"Nugh, where is he? I don't see him." Zim narrowed his eyes searching the screen, the toilet flushed.

"Dib has entered the lower base." the computer informed him, Zim growled.

"Gir, protect the portal, i still have to get the Voot Cruiser, then I'll deal with the human." Zim entered the elevator, he came to the Voot Cruiser's holding bay and climbed into the Cruiser and a circle descended into the house, though he floor, the barrier opening up in between where the Cruiser needed to go, and where there was a floor. Zim looked out of the Cruiser into the invention room. Dib was taking notes as Gir told him Zim's evil plan.

"And then we gonna take over every world and have fun with the piggies." Gir smiled, sticking his tongue out.

"AAAAAHHHH, Gir what have you done." Zim climbed out of the Cruiser using his spider legs from his back pack, he attacked Dib, finally throwing Dib bound and struggling into the back of the Voot Cruiser.

"Computer is the portal ready yet." Zim yelled.

"Yes, but Zim, are you going to get back?"

"I outfitted the Cruiser with the technology to create a portal back to this world." Zim said bored.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Dib from the back.

"I'm going to leave you stranded in another world Dib." Zim laughed, "And there's nothing you can do about it. Gir, get in the Cruiser." Gir saluted, his eyes going red, and then back to blue as he jumped into the cruiser with Zim and Dib.

"We gonna go get tacos?" he asked.

"We will get tacos, enslave all world tacos." Zim laughed.

"That didn't even make sense." Dib growled.

"That didn't make sense Dib, of course it made sense." Zim said starting up the Voot Cruiser and went into the portal laughing madly Gir screaming and laughing at the same time.

"I don't know Sam." Danny rubbed the back of his head, "This make facing Skulker seem tame." he shuddered, Sam smiled at him.

"You'll be ok, just get through this, besides I'll be there." She kissed him.

"Ok, as long as I'll be getting more of those." he smiled at her kissing her back.

"We'll see ghost boy, but for now, let's focus on the issue at hand." Danny nodded his hands trembling as he opened the doors.

"Danny!" He was attacked by half the student body, all asking him questions and demanding answers, thanking him, offering him things, asking him out. It had been a month since he'd saved the planet from a giant asteroid, things after that had been tame, ghost wise, now the only thing hunting him were paparazzi and too many way too enthusiastic fans.

"Sam." he called getting separated from her, she smiled apologetically.

"Just phase out of there!" she called, the crowd around Danny murmured with excitement at the possibility of him using his ghost powers. Danny took a deep breath running through (quite literally) a mob of people, grabbing Sam's hand on the way out, they ran down the halls till they got to their first period class, Mr. Lancer looked up suddenly.

"Mr. Fenton?" he smiled, "seeking refuge again?" he asked, Danny nodded, slightly out of breath as he waited for the crowd to go past.

"I didn't even get a chance to go to my locker." he sighed, and then going ghost (which he still found a little awkward around others) he turned invisible and phased out of there.

"Get mine too Danny." Sam called after him. Danny phased invisibly through the halls taking his things out of his locker then going to Sam's and getting her stuff out as well. He floated back through the walls turning back to his human half as he landed in Mr. Lancer's class room. Tucker walked in trying not to laugh.

"What'd you do?" asked Sam, Tucker snickered some more.

"Ah, Mr. Mayor, nice of you to join us." Lancer said looking up from his book.

"ATTENTION ALL DANNY FANS, DANNY IS HIDING IN MR. LANCER'S CLASS, ATTENTION ALL..." a prerecorded voice blared over the speakers as Lancer jumped, Danny abandoned his stuff on a desk going ghost and glaring at Tucker as a mob of people burst into the classroom.

"By Merlin's beard, what's this about?" Lancer cried from behind his desk.

"Oh you are so going to pay Tucker." Danny hissed at his friend.

"Oh yeah, how?" Tucker smiled.

"Like this." Danny over shadowed Tucker just before the mob reached him. Danny as Tucker than ran through the halls running away from people screaming his name. Danny was ahead of them by at least a hundred yards; he laughed and ran into Valerie while racing down the halls.

"Tucker what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"He's running for his life." Danny's voice came out, Valerie paused then looking noticed the green eyes instead of the usual teal ones.

"Danny?" She asked, mixed feelings, a scream from behind him made Danny turn.

"There he is!" Danny looked back at Valerie smiling.

"Got to go, you might want to get out of the way." Danny's voice laughed, Valerie watched as Tucker's body ran through the halls. Danny ran to a dead in the hallways, and smiled, no one was around... yet. He phased out of Tucker.

"See you later Mr. Mayor." he laughed then went invisible as the mob came into view.

"He's trapped, get him." a voice called. The mob surged forward. Danny laughed at Tucker's cries.

"No, I'm not him, he left, no, somebody help me." Tucker was wailing, Danny smiled.

"My work here is done." he flew back to the class room that was slightly messy, Sam sitting at her desk, Lancer cleaning up the room. Danny became visible, Lancer turning around and coming face to face with the teenage ghost.

"Shakespeare's ghost!" he exclaimed (couldn't you tell by the exclamation mark?)

"No Mr. L, just me." he laughed.

"Don't do that." Lancer turned around, there were balls of paper everywhere for some reason, Lancer turned to pick up another.

"Don't worry about it." Danny said, "I'll take care of it."

"So do you're powers involve super cleaning as well?" Lancer asked skeptical.

"Something like that." Danny fired a small ectobeam at the wads of paper, the force sending them bouncing into the trash cans. He fired at the desks pushing them into place and then picked up Lancer's book and handed it to him changing back to Fenton.

"Will wonders never cease?" Lancer asked himself as the bell rang. Danny sat down in his seat next to Sam, they smiled at each other. The students wandered in, some looking disappointed, Tucker came in last, looking disheveled and he seemed to be missing a piece of his beret.

"I'll get you Danny." he panted taking a seat.

"If i had a nickel for every time I've heard that." Danny sighed. Tucker glared at him, then turned back to Lancer who was writing on the board. Lancer started lecturing about some dead poet, within ten minutes the class was bored out of their minds. Danny was passing invisible notes to Sam, Tucker was playing a game on his PDA, Dash in the back of the class was flicking balls of paper at some poor kid's head, since Danny was famous now, he didn't do that to him anymore. Danny smiled, he turned his foot invisible and sent a line of invisibility out to Dash, it crawled up Dash's legs turning his pants invisible. Dash didn't notice at first, but Lancer sure did.

"Mr. Baxter, may i ask, why you are pant less today?" the entire class perked up turning to see Dash in nothing but his underwear. Dash jumped up and felt his legs.

"No, no, I'm wearing pants," then he glared over at Danny, before he could say anything his pants became visible. The class laughed as Dash's pants flickered in and out of visibility.

"All right, all right," Lancer sighed, "Daniel, as entertaining as it might be, I'm going to have to ask you not to turn a classmate's pants invisible. Please report to my class after school for detention." Lancer rubbed his temples, it was going to be a long year with a ghost powered teen in his class.

"Ok." Danny sighed, a couple minutes later a girl was caught shooting spit balls and was also given detention, a boy took off his shirt and wore it on his head, receiving detention, and as the word that Danny Phantom had detention got out, more and more people receive detention a Lancer's hands, the worst of which involved putting a whole bunch of frogs into Lancer's desk. Danny laughed at the pranks people were pulling to get detention. Soon Lancer's detention class was full and he had to move people to the next day, the poor souls who didn't get detention in time to get it with Danny were extremely distraught.

"You got detention!" cried Maddie Fenton horrified.

"It was nothing, really." Danny tried to comfort her.

"What in Pete's name did you do to get it?" asked Jack from the kitchen.

"I turned Dash's pants invisible, it wasn't a big deal."

"Dash, Dash, is that the kid Jazz is always saying is beating you up... or was." Jack frowned.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

"Then good for you." Jack smiled.

"Jack, we are not encouraging this sort of behavior," Maddie held her hand to her forehead, "Sweetie we'll love you no matter what, but these ghost pranks are getting out of hand."

"Mom, it was just this once." Danny protested.

"What about last week when all the boxes in the drama department turned up missing, then the contents were spilled over the student body?" Maddie asked.

"We've been over this, it was the box ghost."

"What about when that statue of Vlad was defaced?" I don't care that he's a bad guy, that's still city property until further notice."

"That was an accident, i was fighting Skulker, i crashed into it, ok."

"What about when you floated Jazz's bear around the room until she cried for it."

"Not me, that was Youngblood, she was acting snobbish and all adult like again so she couldn't see him, ask her she'll tell you."

"What about that time you overshadowed Mr. Lancer and had him recite poetry."

"What? He was overshadowed?"

"Yes, Danny he was."

"Mom, i was standing right next to you, how could i have done that?"

"He's got a point Maddie." Jack added Maddie glared at him.

"Or that time you froze the water park?"

"How else was i supposed to immobilize Johnny Thirteen's stupid shadow?"

"Or that time you flew through the town on Halloween, while possessing a dummy from the Mall?" Jack jumped in.

"Ok, now that was just funny." Danny laughed, Jack joined it.

"It was wasn't it."

"The point is," Maddie broke in, "You have caused a lot of trouble in this town mister, and one day you'll have to own up to it." Danny sighed.

"I have homework mom." he said, Maddie looked at Danny then over at Jack.

"Oh alright." she sighed, Danny went up the stairs to his room.

"Yes, Yes." Zim smiled as he flew through he portal, it opened up in a world of floating islands. He floated through the place a wide smile on his face, Dib sat up eyes widening.

"Those are ghosts." he said looking at the ghosts floating around, "Aw man, I'm dead aren't i."

"Make silence Dib human, you aren't dead yet." Zim surveyed the land carefully, "Gir observe the inhabitants of this strange world, which we shall conquer." Zim added.

"Yes Sir." Gir saluted, his eyes going red then back to blue, he pressed himself up against the window, "Ooooo, that boy has white hair," then getting distracted Gir looked back up at Zim, "Were are all the tacos?" Zim smacked himself on the forehead and continued through the Ghost Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim went through a portal in the Ghost Zone laughing manically; people stared up at the Voot Cruiser pointing as he crashed through the glass door upon exiting. Careening back and forth till maintaining a stable flight he laughed harder almost crashing into a sign.

"Hey, you know there's a speed limit here, even if there wasn't one in the ghost zone."

"Huh?" Zim looked out the window to see a white haired teen flying beside the cruiser "Ack!" Gir waved cheerfully out the window his tongue sticking out like he sometimes did. The boy went through the Voot Cruiser's walls and landed inside.

"Aaaahhhh, get out of my ship." Zim cried flailing his arms about needlessly.

"Help." Dib said falling out where Zim had accidentally opened the back. Zim laughed.

"See you stink Dib." Gir had latched himself onto the boy's head.

"Gir get off of there... Gir?" the boy along with Gir had disappeared, "Ugh that stupid robot has gone and gotten himself kidnapped."

Meanwhile

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." Dib screamed as he fell down, he saw the boy from before headed toward him arms outstretched.

"Gottcha." the boy smiled and pulled up from the dive Dib in his arms.

"." Gir hung onto the head of the boy, the boy slowed down as if to land.

"There he is, the ghost boy!" a small band of girls started toward him, Dib held onto the boy tightly as the girls ran underneath Danny.

"Duh, ghost powers," Danny would have smacked his head if he hadn't been holding Dib, then added more to himself, "I'm flying and i don't remember that, seriously." he slowed down and became invisible, Dib and Gir turning invisible along with him. The girls ran past; Danny sighed and landed near a tree.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Dib groveled at Danny's feet as they became visible again.

"Uh... no problem, i have a few questions for you if you don't mind." Danny started.

"Sure I..." Dib started.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" a person walking by screamed.

"Questions that will have to wait till we're at my house." Danny grabbed Dib and took to the air.

"DANNY, DANNY, DANNY, DANNY." a small group shouted.

"Seriously, it's been a month, can't they calm down already." The halfa sighed; Dib looked at the ground nervously.

"Um, excuse me, but why are they after you?" he asked.

"Saved the world from the Disasteroid, now they are after me like Skulker is and they're better at it than him... anyway, it's not like i can just land and be Danny Fenton again, nooo, thanks to my smart thinking back at the pole i tell everyone I'm half ghost now there after both of me..." Danny muttered, "And of course the guys in white just have to complicate things, right, wouldn't be the government if they didn't."

"Wow, you talk to yourself more than me." Dib felt a funny feeling in his stomach as the boy passed through a wall and landed in a kitchen.

"GHOST!" Maddie and Jack held weapons up at Danny who changed into Danny Fenton leaving Dib pointing and staring like a maniac (he does it all the time anyway so...).

"Sorry sweetie, haven't gotten used to that yet." Maddie smiled.

"Yeah, who would have thought all this time our son was Danny Phantom, i mean come on, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, how'd we miss that?" Jack asked.

"Dad, we got it when you said it the first fifty times over the past month." Jazz walked in holding a book, Gir laughed and launched himself onto her head, he grabbed her hair band and ate it, the held chunks of her hair and rubbed his face against her head.

"You head smells like a cupcake." He laughed.

"DANNY, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF." Jazz cried pulling at Gir.

"Danny what is that thing?" Maddie asked holding Danny's shoulders, Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, it came from the space ship i saw this morning... speaking of which, how'd you get on it?" Danny asked Dib.

"Danny, who is this?" Maddie asked gesturing to Dib who was still pointing at Danny mouth open.

"Not sure, i saved him when he fell out of the space ship, that when that robot thing grabbed my head, ow." Danny got smacked by Jazz.

"Danny, get this off my head now." Jazz glared pointing at her brother's chest leaning into him and glaring, her fists clenched.

"Fine, but i think it's a good look for you." Danny grabbed Gir and pulled him off, or rather phased him off since pulling would have resulted in Jazz losing quite a bit of hair. Gir dropped his arms as Danny set him on the ground and then started running around in circles.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?" Dib suddenly screamed, voice box finally working.

"Ah, it speaks; i can talk to him about ghosts!" Jack looked down on the small boy.

"I turned him intangible, why?" Danny shrugged.

"Humans can't do that." Dib.

"Thank you, now we have a firm grip on the obvious." Jazz glared.

"Cheer up Jazz, why are you so grumpy to day anyway."

"Oh, no reason, my brother just crashed through the house late last night fighting a ghost, i worry about him while he's fighting ghosts and now while he's just human, I'm stressing about college and that robot just ate my favorite head band!" Jazz said it in one breath.

"Impressive." Danny smiled.

"It was wasn't it?" Jack looked down at his son. Danny picked up Gir and reached into his tummy.

"It tickles." Gir smiled as Danny brought his hand out offering Jazz her head band.

"There's stuff on it." she pouted, Danny phased the stuff off.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Danny held out the head band.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Jazz sighed taking it and putting it back in her hair.

"I'll be fine." Danny assured her.

"Danny, do you want to tell us about your little friend?" Maddie asked cutting in and handing Jack a tool for the invention he was working on.

"Oh, yeah, do you mind if i ask you a few questions?" Danny asked Dib.

"Uh, sure, i guess... but only if i get to ask you a few too." Dib pointed at Danny.

"Ok, so how'd you get mixed up with that alien thing?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Zim, I've been after him for months, breaking into him base and trying to figure out his plans, he's trying to take over my world."

"Your world?" Jazz caught on and raised an eyebrow, "You mean you don't come from this world?"

"No, Zim created a portal to go to other worlds, so he and his race could take over more planets, more worlds." Dib was waving his arms frantically.

"So, Zim is waiting for more of his kind?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, I've fought him off until now." Dib rubbed his head, then began waving his arm again, "But we need to hurry, he's going to try and rule this world, he..."

"Is that entirely necessary?" Jack asked pointing a tool toward Dib.

"Wait what?"

"Waving your arms, is that necessary?" Jack asked again.

"I guess not, but it makes me feel important." Dib thought about it.

"Any way, i still have to go to Frostbite's, Sam was supposed to meet me at the portal, but she never came, that's when this crazy alien tore through and went through a portal to Amity Park, i followed to make sure no one would get hurt." Danny stood up.

"So you're not going after the alien?" Dib asked.

"No, i specialize in ghosts, not aliens." Danny shrugged.

"You didn't specialize in asteroids." Said Jazz looking up from her book, "maybe we should tell someone?"

"Fine, but first i have to see Frostbite, he told me it was important." Danny stood up, the doorbell rand, "I'll get it." he perked up practically floating to the door.

"Sam?" Dib asked looking over at Danny's family, they nodded looking bored.

"Sam." They looked over as Danny and Sam walked in holding hands.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom decided to try and bond." The girl that came in was goth, at the thought of her mother she shivered. She reminded Dib a little of Gaz.

"Bummer, how'd you escape." Danny asked, the couple heading down to the basement.

"My Grandma helped me, she distracted my mother and convinced her to let me go, i don't know how my mother became how she is with my grandma as her mom." Sam shrugged. Danny let her hand go reluctantly and handed her a pair of Fenton Phones, Dib came down the stairs.

"Where am i supposed to go, i don't know how to get back to my own world." Dib whined.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Some kid involved with and alien invasion, and a robot with brain damage." as if called Gir came down the stairs.

"SAAMMMIICCHHH!"

"Plus if you leave me here, Zim is sure to find me, he's probably tracking that robot." he pointed to Gir who was bouncing on his head.

"Danny maybe Frostbite will take us to a portal with the Infi-Map that can take them back, and if this Zim tracks the robot, he will track it back to his own world." Sam folded her arms, then looked down at Gir who was making puppy eyes at her, "Plus, this one's kinda cute." She picked Gir up.

"Alright, but we have to hurry, put these on." he handed Fenton Phones to Dib, then a Fenton Jetpack to Sam and Dib both.

"You shouldn't need it, but this too." he handed them each a Spector Deflector, "If i tell you turn the knob in the middle, these don't lock so don't take it off." he handed a mini ecto-gun to each of them, "These two, they are simple enough to fire, just pull the trigger, this is the amount of power you are using, this is the charge, like i said you shouldn't have to use them." he looked at the robot. "You'll have to ride with someone."

"Yes." Gir saluted eyes glowing red then faded back to blue as he jumped up and down. Danny put the Fenton thermos on his belt, then pausing turned back.

"Once we get there you'll be needing these too." Danny handed them each a parka, "The realm of the Far Frozen is called Frozen because of its beautiful beaches." Gir grabbed onto Danny's back, and held on, looking kinda like a mechanical backpack.

"No wandering, please, i don't want to have to fight the entire Ghost Zone." Danny sighed.

"Were going to the Ghost Zone?" Dib asked.

"Feel free to stay."

"Yes, i can take pictures, i will finally have proof, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee." Dib smiled whipping out his camera.

"Ok then, if you are all ready, let's go." Danny sighed, pushing a button and opening the portal, the green swirl lighting up the basement as Dib's grin grew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's been a while. I thought I'd update this story since I haven't, and since I'm so sure you want to hear me blabber on and on, I'll just have to disappoint you and go straight to the story.**

"DANNY, GET THIS THING OFF MY HEAD!" Sam shouted as Gir held onto her ponytail and pretended to drive a space ship, Danny however was too busy laughing to do anything. Dib was currently taking pictures of _everything_, and talking to him self about how great it was that he brought extra film with him before he left the house. He kept blabbering words like swollen eyeballs and dark booty that confused Danny and Sam. Sam struggled to pull the little robot of her head as it clung to her screaming. Danny finally gaining control of himself pulled Gir off. Gir being Gir, immediately attached himself to Danny's leg, pulling a lollipop out of his head which he predictably proceeded to suck on. Pulling her hair out and fixing it Sam glared at Danny muttering curses at him, to which Danny responded by saying.

"You know you love me." He laughed. Gir licked Sam's cheek.

"I swear, net time, my boot goes into it's head." She growled again.

"And you thought it was cute." Danny chuckled, "come here." He told Gir, Gir shimmed up Danny's leg then grabbed his head.

"I looovveee yoooou."

"Can't see, stop doing that." Danny pulled at the robot, Gir held on tighter.

"SSAAMMM!" called Danny pulling at Gir, Sam shrugged.

"It's your problem now."

"Remember what happened to Tucker." Danny warned.

"You wouldn't…" Sam said with mock horror.

"Guys, guys, what's that, it looks cold, what is it." Dib was waving excitedly pointing to the realm of the Far Frozen.

"That, " Danny said lifting Gir's arms away from his vision, "is our destination, Far Frozen, Starboard side." Danny announced.

"We're not on a ship." Said Dib looking confused.

"Does iot matter?" Sam laughed, they headed toward the realm of the Far Frozen.

"They think they can hide from Zim, I AM ZIM, and once I get my hands on their secrets, they well all bow to me, ZIM!" Zim floated above the park laughing. Dash looked up at the Voot Cruiser.

"Is that an alien?" Dash asked looking over Kwan. Kwan shrugged.

"We have ghost's why not aliens?" Kwan shrugged, then held his hands out, "Toss me the ball."

"Pathetic humans, soon the word of Zim will be engraved into your putrid ape like brains. You will not be able to sleep at night with out the name Zim escaping your lips. Cower human, cower before me." Zim was standing on his dashboard, pointing out the window and yelling like… well like he did all the time.

"Dude, the box ghost is scarier than you." Said Kwan, Zim looked down at him with a WTF expression.

"What is box ghost?" he asked, Dash rolled his eyes.

"He's way scarier than you." Dash threw the football at Zim, it hit Zim dislocating one of his eyes. (this had happened before, in Planet Jackers, when he hits the screens surrounding earth his eye falls out.)

"FOOLS, if you will not bow to Zim, you will be killed my Zim." Zim then began frantically pushing buttons, weapons firing haphazardly as people began to run, a giant 'I love earth" banner popped out of the top of the Cruiser. Taking it in Zim laughed.

"Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen." A device in the Cruiser beeped, Zim looked at it and smiled, "At last, there you are Gir."

"PUPPY!" Gir launched himself into Frostbite, the bear like ghost seemed quite shocked.

"No Gir, that's not a puppy, get down from there." Scolded Danny, Gir looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw…. But I.."

"Now Gir." Danny demanded, Sam giggled.

"So strict." She said, Danny rolled his eyes. Gir slid down from Frostbite and proceeded to make a snow angel, but really he just rolled around a lot and waved his arms. Dib stood behind Danny his mouth open and pointing at Frostbite who was more than a little confused.

"Is this robot yours?" Frostbite asked looking at Gir hesitantly, Gir waved then looking up at Frostbite with big eyes.

"Not exactly, we kind of, uh… found him." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Funny story actually."

"Funny ha, ha, or funny strange?" Sam poked Danny in the ribs.

"Please share great one." Frostbite prompted. Danny sighed.

"So, I was in the Mall, and Sam and I were going to use the portal there to get here, but when it opened Sam didn't show up, so I went in to see if she'd left without me, then this alien comes tearing through the place and out the portal." Danny looked at Frostbite, Frostbite was looking a little green behind the gills.

"So it's started." Frostbite said sadly.

"Yes, it has." A small ghost in a purple cloak said.

**Cliffhanger, Muhwa ha ha. Yes I'm so evil, so very, very evil, and I may not update for a while, so enjoy this short chapter.**

**Question of the day:**

**Hint: If you know DP this should be obvious.**

**Tune into the next chapter for answers. Smiles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok still pissed off about my flash drive, but this is not one of the stories I had on there so I can write for it, it's about time I got back around to it anyway. Sigh… oh well. Sorry if ya'll miss me.**

**Right, before I forget, I still don't own Danny Phantom or Invader Zim or any other references at all. Sigh, if I did I wouldn't be here.**

"What's started?" Danny asked looking around. Frostbite sighed, Clockwork looked at Danny.

"The battle for the planet against the Irken Empire." Clockwork said aging to an old man. Danny looked up.

"The what?" he asked confused beyond measure.

"The Irken Empire." Frostbite said, "The Ghost Zone can also act as a pathway through to different universes."

"Kind of like the wood between the worlds?" Sam asked, Danny gave her a blank look, "The Magician's Nephew." She sighed. Danny shrugged.

"In a way." Clockwork nodded.

"So what's this Empire thing, form the looks of that invader they should be much of a threat."

"While Irken invader Zim is not a problem, his race is, if they get here they will do a organic sweep of the entire planet to rid it of all life forms." Frostbite said, "It is up to you to stop them." Danny sighed.

"I think I liked it better when I just fought ghosts." Danny grumbled. Sam laughed.

"That's what you get for saving the world once." Sam smiled at him.

"What else do I get?" Danny asked, Dib came out of his trance or what ever and started yelling.

"THAT THING IS HUGE, WHAT IS IT, WHAT DOES IT TO, IS IT A GHOST, WHY IS IT SO COLD WHY AM I YELLING, AND WHY AM I STILL YELLING TO MYSELF?" Dib scared Danny who was planning on getting a kiss from Sam.

"Uh… Kid, in order, he is a ghost, he protects the infi-map, yes he is a ghost, it is cold because it's the realm of the _Far Frozen_ if the name wasn't enough information for you, I don't know why you are yelling, or why you are yelling at yourself." Danny sighed. Dib looked back at Frostbite.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dib, I'm a paranormal investigator." Dib held out his hand and shook hands with Frostbite, then held up a camera. "Do you mind?' he asked. Frostbit shook his hand.

"Not at all." Frost bite let go of Dib's hand while Dib took pictures and jumped around excitedly having Danny take pictures of them.

"ICE CREAM!" Gir yelled suddenly jumping up and sucking on a pile of snow in his hands, "Awwww…" Gir said suddenly, and then brightened taking a container of hot sauce out of his head then pouring it on the snow in his hand. Gir then made a hot sauce covered snowball then took a bite. Every one watched him like he was an alien (cough, cough, *Fangirl: Con-San I think Gir is an alien. *Me: Glares, like I don't know that.). Then after eating the snowball halfway he threw it. The snowball landed in Dib's eyes.

"AAAHHHH MY EYES I'M BLIND, AAAAHHHHH!" Dib rolled around arms waving as he tried to get the stuff out of his eyes. Gir laughed then rolled around imitating Dib.

"Well… we just have to give this robot back to that Zim character, and we should be good." Sam laughed. Danny laughed to.

"Yeah no kidding." Danny agreed. Frostbite even chuckled, and Clockwork gave a rare smile. Gir jumped onto Clockwork, or at least tired, the ghost of time phased out of the way before Gir even left the ground. Gir then spent a few seconds jumping up and trying to grab onto Clockwork who he could see but couldn't touch.

"Whoa, and I thought Danny was easily entertained."

"Hey." Danny protested.

"Humans, ghost creature and the Dib monkey, return to me my servant." Zim said rushing in with the Voot Cruiser. Danny picked up Gir and threw him to the Cruiser.

"…. HI!" Gir said as he smacked against the windshield. Zim opened the top and let Gir in. Gir immediately started to get on Zim's head. Zim tried to get him off waving his arms above his head.

"No Gir get off." Zim said angry. It took ten minutes till Gir got off and down below the ghosts and humans were laughing at him.

"You dare laugh at ZIM!" Zim said angrily, "I'll show you what happens when…"

"Ahhh," Dib made strange noises still trying to rub the hot sauce out of his eyes.

"Hey what happened to him?" Zim asked forgetting for a minute he wanted to destroy them.

"He got hot sauce in his eyes." Danny said looking at Dib.

"Why would he do that, that's stupid." Zim said watching.

"Wait till I get this stuff out of my eyes." Dib said rubbing his eyes frantically. Zim sighed leaning back, making the Voot cruiser lower closer to where Danny was floating.

"Very well." Zim put his feet up on the dashboard and picked at his teeth he looked over at Danny. "So…" Zim twiddled his thumbs, "Come her often."

"More often than most humans, but not really." Danny said with a shrug.

"So… you're a ghost huh?" Zim asked.

"AAAAHHHH WHY DOES IT BURN?" Dib yelled.

"Yeah… well half ghost technically." Danny said with a shrug.

"Half ghost?" Zim asked growing intrigued, he rubbed his fingertips together, "how exactly does someone become half ghost any way?" he asked then held his hands out in partial shrug.

"Being exposed to high amounts of concentrated ecto-energy or ecto-plasm I guess." Danny shrugged.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!"

"You're voice fills me with and unspeakable rage." A voice said from the back of the Voot cruiser.

"Huh… Eh... what?" Zim said looking around, Gaz stood in the back of the ship like she'd been there all along, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHIP?" Zim yelled.

"Be quiet." Gaz said then walked out toward the front looking out. "Dib Dad told me you need to be back for supper, he's taking us to Bloaty's again."

"MY EYES, MY EYES, HELD ME GAZ HELP ME!" Dib said rolling around in the snow. Gaz sighed jumping out of the Voot cruiser. She picked up lump of snowball and made it into a throwing star shaped snowball. Gaz threw it and pinned Dib against a mound of snow.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Zim laughed at Did, Gaz picked up another lump of snow an made a fist looking snowball before chucking it at Zim. It hit him in the face.

"AAAHHHH, AHHHHH, IT BURNS, WHY MUST THIS BE?" Came the cries of a distressed Zim from inside the Voot cruiser. Now both Dib and Zim were yelling in pain, Gaz walked over To where Danny and Sam were leaning against a pile of snow.

"So you're a ghost right?" Gaz asked looking up at Danny.

"Uh yeah." Said Danny slightly frightened of the young Goth girl.

"Cool." Said Gaz then looked at her brother with his bright red eyes and sighed, "that idiot." She said. Sam and Danny looked at each other. Zim yelled another string of Irken profanities from the Voot cruiser. Gaz snorted.

"Are you serious that these Irkens are a threat?" Danny asked floating over to Frostbite and Clockwork.

"While Zim may not look like much he is a key element to this whole thing." Clockwork said.

"Wait a minute, I thought you weren't allowed to interfere." Danny scrunched up his eyebrows looking at the ghost master of time.

"I do what I must to protect the Future." Clockwork said. Danny sighed.

"Whatever… what do I need to do?" Danny asked.

"That is for you to find out." Then Clockwork disappeared in a blue time portal.

"MY EYES, MY EYES!"

"AHHHH, AHHH, IT BURNS!"

"Well that was helpful." Danny said turning back to Sam and the others.

"Pshht, really _help_ful." Gaz said one eye opening a slit as she said help. Finally tired of Dib's screams she walked over and grabbed him, "I swear if you want to keep all your limbs you will be quiet and you will be quiet now." Dib made a strangled noise and continued to rub his eyes.

"Well this is going to be fun." Sam said. Danny sighed.

"Tell me about it."

**Yay, another chapter done. Sorry I'm so slow. Thanks to these reveiwers.**

**Invader Johnny**

**JaedtheEcho**

**The-Graceful-Invader**

**My only reviewers. *sob.**

**BTW. The question of the day didn't transfer last time so I'll writ it again.**

**What is Danny's least favorite cereal?**

**Hint: If you know DP it should be obvious.**

**Merry met loves.**

**Review, you know you want to.**


End file.
